cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
Extended Cookie Leaderboards
Congratulations to those who have gotten in the Top 3 of the Cookie Leaderboards! You guys rock! Keep it up! If anyone wants to get into the ranks, remember to sign up or login an account! ...Unhappy your name isn't mentioned in the Leaderboard? Want to know exactly where you stand? Fear not! This page is meant to give you the full Leaderboard, other than just the Top 3, so you can find out how much of the total shares of cookies you have! However, I'll still honour the Top 3 players! So, let's get started! 'Cookies Leaderboard' Currently, there are 15 players who have qualified for the Leaderboards after signing up. On behalf of all the players, I hope that there will be more players who are interested to join in, and make Cytus a competitive, classical and awesome game! Oh yeah, and one note as below: Note: Terms and Conditions 1. The player needs to get at least one S / SS Grade to enter the Leaderboards. 2. If any player in the Leaderboards gets an A grade for a song, the 'one cookie' as mentioned in the main page will not be counted in the Leaderboards. 3. Grade S players are given cookies according to first-get-first-serve: 1st to get S will get 8 cookies, 2nd player will get 7, 3rd for 6 and the rest that obtain S after these 3 will get 5 cookies. 4. All Grade SS players will get 10 cookies. 5. Grades are as stated in the main page, Weekly Cytus Challenges . 6. To ensure fairness in judging for S Ranks, the first player to get S should place his name in the HoF first, followed by the second and so on. (E.g. In the case of Libera Me, the 1st player to get S, Ctxrn will have her name at the front, followed by WheatyTruffles who was second). 7. The player has to login into his account or sign up for an account to be counted into the HoF. FAQ Q: How do I upload a snapshot? A: You are probably using a phone. Well, comment on the Weekly Cytus Challenges page and you will see many icons below. Click on the one with a picture and a plus sign. Upload the snapshot, and change the jpg to a different name (BIG NOTE: DO NOT USE THE NAME: image.jpg.) (Change it to a different name.---> E.G. imageholyknightmm.jpg) Q: Can I tablulate my own cookies? A: If you pass Preschool math :) Q: Will the songs ever run out? A: Don't worry about that. It's every week. And, since the MDP releases 10 free songs every 3-5 months, it will be sufficient. Q: Must it be on hard difficulty? A: Yeah. Q: What if some song challenges are songs that are locked? A: That will never happen unless it's an EXTRA challenge. Q: Can I have my own challenges? A: Still considering...but probably not to make sure it won't be so messy. Category:UserCreated